Power
by Clairefan82
Summary: Set after the events of Resident Evil 5 Chirs, Claire, and the RE gang try to move on with their lives. But they soon realize that it;'s far from possible as a new threat unfolds, along with an old enemy. I suck at Summeries : Please RR :
1. Reunion

Okay, so here is my new story. It takes place about a few days after the events of RE5. This chapter might be a bit slow, but I promise it will get better. Please RR :)

**"We are now reaching our destination. Please stay seated until we make a full landing."** Those were the words Chris Redfield heard as he just sat in his comfy blue airport seat. He checked his watch to reveal the time of 3:10 P.M. Chris looked into his wallet and took out a picture. It was two kids. The boy had a football in one hand and the longest grin on his face. While the girl had a bright yellow dress on, yet was covered in dirt laughing, as if she didn't even care, with her brown-red hair in a ponytail. Chris turned back the photo to see written "Chris, 12 and Claire, 8" Chris smiled. He finally would be able to talk to one of the people who understood him most, his sister. After one hell of an assignment, he needed it. He waited for all the instructions said by the stewardess and grabbed his single duffle bag off the compartment above his seat. He soon headed off into the airport.

Claire eagerly waited for Chris to come out of the terminal. She was getting a bit antsy. The last time she was in a airport, she landed up into a zombie invasion. Yet, she was still happy to see Chris. She soon started to pick the peach nail polish from her fingernails as seconds turned to minutes. **"Why am I so nervous?"** Claire asked herself, receiving weird glares by people who had witnessed her ask the question to herself. Soon, she saw Chris walk from the terminal. It took him about 15 seconds to find her. Claire still couldn't get used to the amount of muscle he gained while working with the BSAA. She sort of hated the fact that the BSAA lead him to look like a steroid freak, but it was whatever. Claire quickly put on a "Happy-Meal" smile as Chris approached her.

**"Claire!"** Chris said with joy as he rushed him to give her a hug.

**"Chris, it is so good to see you. Are you here for good!?"** Claire asked.

Chris nodded and smiled. The 2 started to walk out of the terminal.

**"Good! Because first off, I came to an airport for you, which is like the impossible since...well you know. And you have most likely forgotten the awesomeness of Boston." **Claire said with a good motivational voice.

The 2 reached the car. Claire started the car, while Chris put his bad into the backseat of Claire's silver beetle.

**"So, I was thinking...Today, we can take it slow. I'll make dinner, we can go see a movie, get you settled in."** Claire asked.

**"I'm fine Claire. Really."** Chris said in a reassuring voice.

**"Yeah...I know. It just must have been a culture shock for you knowing that Jill is okay, and Wesker's...well...not." **

**"Yeah, it was a huge deal. But it's all over now. Jill has went to a specialist in Phoenix that can help her recuperate. She'll come back when she's ready."**

**"Well, you know that there is always room in the Redfield house if she needs a place to crash. Speaking of that, do you want to go visit mom and dad today? I haven't had the time to go to the cemetery, but maybe we can go like tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah. I haven't been able to just talk with them for the longest time. I know they died when we were still kids, but I feel like I can always come to them."**

**"I wonder what they would say about our professions today."**

**"They would be proud of us, sis."**

**"Yeah...I bet they would. I know that terrorism can never die, but now that Wesker and Umbrella are behind us, we'll we be okay?"**

**"Yeah Claire. Everything is going to be okay. "**

_**Meanwhile...At the Tricell Facility in Japan.**_

Dr. Roe quickly ran from level to level. Some monster had made it way to the Tricell plant. He had no idea how. The monster was huge as it came crashing from wall into wall. The creature was a mix of black and gray with huge tentacles. It had huge yellow-orange sores. Security had tried to put down the creature, but it didn't work as they were sucked into the center creature. He had then realized that the monster was following his every move. The monster was moving faster and faster. Sweat started to roll from Dr. Roe's forehead. He knew what the monster was after. There was no doubt he was dying, but hopefully he could put an end to this before it started.

Dr. Roe finally made it into the lab. He quickly rushed towards the DNA section. After putting in countless codes of security, he was finally granted access. He heard the monster getting closer. He rushed through the area and looked for that DNA. The special DNA that was supposed to never exist. The door soon burst open, making the DNA samples all fall. He quickly scrambled for it, as the B.O.W. started to transform once more, becoming more human like each second. Dr. Roe grabbed the vial and went to the dispense station, only to be grabbed by enormous force and pinned to the wall. He let the virus drop, landing into the now perfect hand of Excella Gionne. She continued to choke him as he gasped for air, as she got so pleasure from it.

**"EXCELLA! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!!!!" **

**"Silly Scientist...It's not about right...It's not about Wrong..."**

Quick tentacles came from Excella's other hand and pierced throughout Dr. Roe's mouth and eyes.

**"It's about power..."**

Excella let the body hit the floor. She looked at the vial and smiled as phase one was complete.** "Get The Remaining DNA of Albert Wesker."**

**Okay, so I know it's a slow start, but Please, it will get better. Please RR :)**

**I love any sort of feedback. :D**


	2. Obscura

Wow, an Update! I never thought I would be updating this story, but I decided to just for the heck of it. So, if your lost, this takes Place after RE5. Chris came home to visit Claire, Excella is ALIVE, and has Wesker's DNA. Jill, Leon, and 2 other people will be making appearances in next chappies! Enjoy!

Chris walked up the porch of his old home. It was in the suburbs, and he would see kids playing around in the neighborhood, it made him want to have a family of a wife and kids. Claire took Chris's bags upstairs while he went to the living room and rested on the couch from his long flight. Chris was getting comfortable, when he heard a single footstep. Chris immediately stood up and grabbed his knife from his ankle.

**"Claire!?"**

**"Yeah?" **she called from the other room.

**"Is anyone staying with you?"**

**"No, why?"**

**"Just asking..." **

He looked around, wondering if an intruder was in the house. Or could it be something else? It wouldn't have been the first time they sent someone to take out Claire or himself. Both were prominent members of their BSAA and Terrasave. Chris heard more footsteps and shuffling. He walked towards the kitchen, and could see a shadow. Chris counted to three.

**"One...Two...Three"**

Chris charged at the figure, tackling him to the floor. The two knocked over a few knickknacks and pots, nothing serious, but nothing quiet either. Chris turned him over to catch a better glimpse only to be shocked.

**"Kennedy!? What the hell are you doing in MY house?!"**

Leon chuckled. **"She didn't tell you did she?"**

**"That you're a creepy guy with nothing better to do?!" **Chris said, not releasing his grip.

**"I can't have my back turned for 5 minutes without you two fighting? I honestly thought this would stop once you guys stopped working around each other, but not even then..." **Claire said as she rolled her eyes at the scene.

**"Claire, what is going on!?"**

**"Chris...Leo-"**

**"Let me tell him Claire." **Leon took Chris's hand off him and stood up, walking towards Claire. "**Look Chris, I have known your sister for awhile. We have been in a lot disasters, and it made us realize tha-"**

**"Chris, were dating." **Claire said interrupting him.

**"What?! How?!"**

**"Trust me, I do not know how, but it just happened." **Claire said. She leaned in to be cradled by Leon. **"I was going to tell you at the airport, but I kind of forgot."**

**"Wow...Unbelievable..." **Chris said as he walked away.

**"Don't worry..He'll be over it. I think it's more of our rivalry that bothers him then actually us. " **Leon said with a smile. Not really phased with the idea of getting along with Chris Redfield, though his sister was awesomely cool, and smoking hot.

**"Yeah...I hope so..."**

Jill carried on with her training. She was running on the treadmill at 15 mph. No normal human could do that, but she could. The testing that was condoned by Wesker had given her enhanced abilities. Sure they weren't the same god like power she had received with P30, but they could come useful and handy. Jill hated being at the center. With all the tests and crappy food, it's a wonder she had stayed, especially since the whole thing was voluntarily. Dr. Walsh, Jill's rehabilitation advisor came in. Jill liked her because she didn't ask so many questions, and seemed chill about everything.

**"Everything all right Jill?"**

**"Peachy."**

**"That's good. I have your results from your last test. I would like to discuss them...Now."**

Jill walked off the treadmill and sat on a chair next to Walsh, barley sweating, and breathing fine.

**"Jill, Your last test shows that you have been making wonderful progress. Your levels are high, but the thing is, is that you have complete control of them."**

**"That's great. What's next?"**

**"That's the thing Jill. We think you're ready to be released. It's been a week, and yet you have recovered surprisingly fast. Like a miracle." **

**"I can't be done. What abo-"**

**"Jill, is there something bothering you? Someone?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Looking at your psych tests, the doctors tell me your under a lot of mental stress. They have pinpointed it using your sleep talking, and we may think you are scared of facing someone you care deeply about." **

**"There is...someone. I let him down before, and I am not sure I can face him the way I am. I'm different..."**

**"Jill, everyone is different. In life, sometimes the big bads aren't the bio genetic monsters, and are actually facing life problems. The only way you can face it, is if you talk to this person, and tell them how you feel"**

**"Your right...I hate when your right."**

**"I know. Besides, it may be hard to believe, but there is someone out there with a more suckier life. "**

He awoke in a empty room. He looked around, noticing he was covered in wet blue liquid, and had seen a human sized tube, vacant. He quickly stood up, looking for something to cover himself with. The man grabbed a lab coat on the chair, and started walking in the room of the abandoned facility. It was as if human life did not exist before he awoke. "Who am I?" the man kept asking over and over. He checked the computer near the tube, and looked at the screen. The screen read **"Project: Wesker - ACTIVATED" **"What was Project Wesker?" the man asked. He looked into the mirror to see his reflection, hoping to gain some memories. Two blue eyes, a nose, a mouth. At least he wasn't ugly. He thought his pale skin matched him blonde hair very well. The man tried to concentrate, but nothing about himself came up. Then there was a name. Soon, a face, then a unknown attraction.

**"Claire...I have to see you."**

I know, HORRIBLE! ha-ha. Please Red and Review. Chappie three coming soon!


End file.
